


The Two of Us (and the two of them)

by neveroffanon



Series: together we fall [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, i'm thinking it's a whole hell of a lot, what have ainsley and malcolm forgotten about their father and mr. boots?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveroffanon/pseuds/neveroffanon
Summary: Ainsley's only five when her father is taken away to prison, and all she remembers is Malcolm, telling her that everything would be okay.The first of five times Malcolm is there for Ainsley and helps her forget.
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Jessica Whitly, Ainsley Whitly & Paul Lazar | John Watkins, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly & Jessica Whitly & Martin Whitly
Series: together we fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Two of Us (and the two of them)

She’s just finished watching Alice in Wonderland for the first time. 

Settling back in the couch cushions, she can hear mama on the phone talking from somewhere in the house. She’d smelled weird when she’d come to pick her up from school. It was weird that she came, and weirder that she brought a gift. Mama didn’t give gifts unless it was a birthday, and Santa Claus came at Christmastime. So Ainsley had asked, looking at the purple and white packaging, with suspicion, “Is it your birthday?” 

Mama had turned to her, and brushed a hand through Ainsley’s hair, “If it was my birthday, wouldn’t you need to give me a gift?” 

Ainsley thought that over for a moment, and then curled her feet up onto the seat, shoes flung off in one sharp kick. “If it’s not your birthday, and it’s not my birthday, and it’s not Malcolm’s birthday, whose is it then?” She bounced the package in her lap, fingers itching to rip the paper off and see what was underneath. 

Mama had chuckled, and told her to open the package when they were home. 

By the time they were home, Ainsley was barely able to wait for Rudy to open the door, and completely ignored mama’s sharp Ainsley, when she flew out of the car and up the steps to the house without stopping to put her shoes back on. 

The package in one hand she ran up to Malcolm’s room and hammered on his door. 

“Malcolm! I need scissors! Open the door!” After he didn’t answer, Ainsley looked up and down the hallway, wound back her foot and kicked. The slam rattled the door, and after a moment, Malcolm pulled the door open and glared down at her. 

“Scissors,” Ainsley replied, extending her hand to him. Malcolm sighed and moved backward into his room. He returned, scissors in one hand. 

“Give me the box Ains,” he said, returning. 

“No, I can do it,” Ainsley gripped the box in both fists. 

“Mother doesn’t want you cutting yourself. Give me the box.” 

Ainsley shook her head, moved to put the box behind her back, but Malcolm’s arm flashed out and wrested it away. Ainsley rushed him, arms raised trying to reach the box that Malcolm held over his head. He cut, snipping at the box, and paper and cardboard rained onto Ainsley’s head. 

“Here! Stop whining,” he’d shoved the box at her, and set one hand at her shoulder to push her out of his room. The door swung shut, and the lock clicked. Ainsley sniffed, and glanced at the gift for the first time. 

The tape for Alice in Wonderland lay in her hand.

She’d tromped downstairs, still annoyed that Malcolm hadn’t let her cut the gift open herself, shoved the tape into the VCR and settled down in a full snit, ready to not even enjoy the movie. Then the story sucks her in, just as it did Alice.

After she’s watched it, all she wants is Mr. Boots to come do all the voices all over again, like he’d done for Aladdin and the Little Mermaid. She wants tea, and Mr. Boots, and an unbirthday party. Ainsley tucks herself into the corner of the couch and sniffs just once. And daddy would be nice too.

Before she’s done much more than feel the burn of tears stinging her eyes, someone has bounced onto the couch and nearly launched her into the air. Ainsley flails and grabs the edge of the couch, just managing not to tumble to the floor. She turns to see Malcolm, mouth already open to yell, but Malcolm is pointing to a tray just behind him, filled with cookies and a teapot and three little cups. Her angel is tucked under his arm.

Ainsley stops and then after a long moment launches herself at Malcolm’s middle and squeezes him until he’s wheezing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this intending it to be a light and fluffy Ainsley and Malcolm fic. But then the season 2 trailer dropped, and I said nah.


End file.
